a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a projector suspension device.
b. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, Taiwan patent no. M290962 discloses a suspension support for a projector, where the suspension support 102 is used to adjust the height of a suspended projector 100. An extendable rod 114 is sleeved inside a suspension rod 112, and multiple screw holes 116 are formed on the extendable rod 114. A bolt 118 passes through the suspension rod 112 and is screwed into a screw hole 116 to fix the extendable rod 114. Therefore, the length of the entire suspension support 102 is adjusted by screwing the bolt 118 into the screw holes 116 located at various positions. The extendable rod 114 is connected with a bracket 120 and mounted on a surface of the projector casing 122 together with the bracket 120.
According to the above design, the suspension support 102 fails to be stored inside the projector 100 to cause inconvenient use and occupy a considerable space. Taiwan patent publication no. 200938933 discloses a projection screen mount having a main body and an extendable support. The main body has a casing and a bracket, and an opening. The extendable support is disposed in the opening and allowed to be lengthened or shortened. One end of the extendable support is fixed on the main body, and another end of the extendable support is inserted into and sticks out from the casing through the opening.